Walking On A Spring Day
by UnattractiveGoddess
Summary: Like the sun, they shine for each other. Like a flower,their feelings bloom. Like a Spring Day, their love blossoms. Together they tackle the world walking hand-in-hand. This is a song inspired story. First One-shot.


This is a one-shot that's inspired by a music video as well as a song. Let's see who can guess what video is it from and what song I was talking about. The music video and song are different. I combined them to come up with this. Enjoy...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Maid-sama. I am simply borrowing them from Fujiwara-san.

* * *

Walking On A Spring Day

It was a typical day. The flowers were in full bloom, the grasses were in a healthy shade of green, birds were happily chirping, children can be seen running around trying to catch butterflies and the sky was clear. Indeed, the day was perfect as one might say. Spring just arrived and all the melancholic feelings from winter are nowhere to be found. The once dull streets covered in white were now in good spirits as people made use of the time wherein snow now isn't a problem. The weather wasn't as cold as before. To be exact, the wind blowing was just right to keep everyone cool. The trees began to regain their leaves and most of all Sakura tress enlightened the whole city with their blossoming pink flowers.

A pebble was thrown allowing ripples to form on the water. It came from a certain boy sitting with crossed legs by the river. He was alone and bored. With him was a book that he just finished reading an hour ago. He ran his fingers through his blonde locks and stared up at the heavens. The streams of light from the sun caused the boy to flinch and block his view with his hand. He let out a small breath and focused his attention to the river once again.

'_I never knew being free was this boring,' _he thought as he continued throwing small rocks over to the water. At least, he enjoyed watching the ripples. He was not to go back home until five in the afternoon for some business matters occurring at home. It was three now yet he already ran out of things to do.

_Two more hours…_

Sure, some things to do were offered to him by strangers-girls to be specific. First thing in the morning when he just arrived, two girls probably in high school invited him to have a walk with them in the park. He declined. After what seems like a minute, a bunch of junior high girls asked him out to the amusement park. He declined. And the offers kept coming until now. He knows if he accepted, it might kill his boredom. What he doesn't know is why he seems to be not in the mood to entertain girls like them-girls who willingly throw themselves at him. Guess he finds them desperate that it pisses him off.

"Hey handsome, do you want to have fun with us?"

_Here it is again…_

Three ladies maybe older than him stood beside him with those fake smiles. Heck if he wasn't a gentleman he would have commented on how their faces could be compared to a coloring book-full of colors. He made a disgusted face at the back of his mind yet forced out a sincere smile in front of the women.

"Sorry, I'm waiting for my date."

Yes, that's what he has been telling everyone since this morning. He couldn't think of any more valid reasons that wouldn't hurt much of their feelings and at the same time would make them to get lost.

"Too bad. It's a waste that you're already taken," one of them said in a seductive tone. They should know that trick doesn't have an effect on him.

"Well, we'll be by the park if you decide to change your mind. We'll be waiting."

_You can wait all you want._

After that, he, once again was left by himself. It didn't bother him. The fact that he was doing nothing in his whole day of being free is the thing that annoyed him. Feeling rather hopeless, he let out a sigh and sprawled himself on the soft grass. He once more faced the sun and the sky and covered his eyes with his arm. Sleep was now his only option. The relaxation enabled him to calm down. He was somehow enjoying it. The place was peaceful. All he hears are nature's music.

"I SAID ONE AT A TIME!"

_Eh? Does nature make that sound?_

He removed his arm away from his face and opened his eyes revealing a unique color of orbs.

"I promise each of you will get one. Just settle down!"

There it is again. A little irritated at the same time curious by all the shouting, he sat up and furrowed his brows while looking around in search for the one causing the noise. It wasn't long when he spotted a crowd of kids surrounding a mascot that had a huge head with large eyes and was wearing a maid costume.

_Mascots were supposed to be mute._

He smiled at the sight in front of him as the mascot kept shouting.

_And everyone knows mascots are supposed to be friendly._

It was weird enough that kids continued attacking her even with her unending uproar.

_How interesting…_

That was the thought that came out from his mind as he kept staring at the scene. Without his realization, a good span of thirty minutes already passed as he was having fun watching the ridiculous mascot. Once she already handed each kid one heart-shaped pink balloons, he apprehended that it was probably time for her break. With all due inquisitiveness in him, he made up his mind to follow her. God know what gotten into him as to why he thought about that. Making all means as not to let her feel his presence, he made cautious steps a few meters behind her.

It wasn't long until they arrived at a secluded area which he only knew existed. There lied a bench small enough to accommodate three people. It was under a Sakura tree. The flowers falling gave out a relaxing feeling to it. Hiding behind another tree not far from where she was, he observed the girl with a small smile escaping his lips which he didn't even felt since he was busy eyeing her from the distance. He braced himself when the girl removed the gigantic head she was wearing. And as if he was in some fairytale dream, imaginary sparkles came out and his heart couldn't help but flutter at the beauty in front of him. What immediately caught his attention were her hazel eyes that went well with her delicate white skin and raven hair. He had to admit that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Call it overreacting but he doesn't care because right now, his focus was on the girl alone.

_At least now he had something worthwhile to do._

He sat there with his eyes still fixed to the girl when his phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket. For the first time, he thanked God he put it on vibrate mode instead of his usual ringtone. He'd die if he was ever caught stalking this girl.

Reaching for the device, he stood up went a little farther in order to avoid the girl from hearing him.

"Hello?" he answered in an irritated tone. He was having fun and then they just had to ruin everything again as usual.

"_Mr. Takumi, where are you? The car is already here to pick you up."_

_Great. What a way to spoil his happiness._

"I'll be right there. Give me five minutes."

"_Very well, sir." _And the call ended. Deciding to give her a final glance, he went back behind the tree. Unfortunately, she wasn't there anymore. Dejection automatically engulfed him and it stayed there in his whole being all throughout the rest of the day.

* * *

He didn't know what mattered with him when he suddenly found himself by the river all over again the next day. Maybe he was holding on to the hopes of seeing her again. He knows the chances of it from happening were low but he was eager enough that he even outsmarted his guards just to run all the way to the riverbank. This time, he turned off his phone to avoid any unnecessary disturbance in his search for his princess. Yeah, call him cheesy but the hell! Blame it on the girl for turning him into something like this. He never went crazy over a girl before. This was a first. But he was pretty sure it wasn't love at first sight. It was of like infatuation at first sight. He never experienced love to know how it feels like but he got infatuated over someone before and his feeling right now was somehow similar though it's a bit like to the next level. Still, it's infatuation to him.

He continued waiting for her to show up. Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into hours. Hours turned into days. Nevertheless, he was still showing up every day at the riverbank with the thought of getting to meet her again. Each passing day didn't cause him to lose hope. Instead, it motivated him to wait longer.

_If fate's that kind, she'll grant my wish._

Indeed, fate was kind. It was proven at the time when he was sitting at the riverbank on a casual day. Somehow, it became his hobby to outsmart his guards and wait for her on the very same spot where he first saw her giving out balloons to children. He was there doing nothing. It was weird how he didn't get bored to death during every hour of waiting for her to show herself up.

He never expected this day to be _the day_ for them to meet again. It was unexpected. He was fidgeting with his phone, playing some crappy game when he heard her voice. The moment the shouting reached his ear, he knew it was her. Without minding his game, his head immediately popped up along with a stunned expression.

_That's her._

Without the cooperation of his mind, his body moved on its own. It stood up and went over to where the voice came from. When awareness hit him, he was already standing a safe distance away from the girl. He gazed at his surroundings and saw the familiar Sakura tree. She was sitting on the bench with the mascot's head placed on her lap and her arms hugging it.

She was on her break.

Still comprehending everything, he stood there for a good ten minutes before deciding to man up and speak to her. He's never been this nervous to talk to a girl before.

Once he was finally approaching her, fate had to teach him a lesson for being so slow. She didn't felt his presence but she ran away in a state of panic, realizing break time is over. He tried calling out to no avail.

Maybe he thought wrong. Today certainly wasn't _the day_.

* * *

A week has passed since fate's silly play with him. He found himself restless every night thinking about the same girl all over and over again. He didn't know how she managed to invade his thoughts when she was already in his heart. Now, he had to admit he was turning into a lovesick fool. And yes, he also admitted he loved her. He read books about being in love and it perfectly described everything that he's feeling right now. It's not wrong to love someone you even haven't talked to, right?

He was so anxious for them to meet that it was driving him crazy as he bottled everything up. So, with all the courage he had, he asked advice from his family. Not once in his life did he expect a family as strict as his to give out childish suggestions on how to get a girl. He thought all that's in their mind is business.

His brother told him to pull some strings using the family's influence to get her to come to him. He didn't agree to that. His mother suggested for him to post tarpaulins on the streets of Tokyo. In hell would he do that. So he disagreed. His father recommended that he should broadcast it on television making it the worst idea out of the three. It wasn't only troublesome but humiliating as well. And hell, he didn't even expect his stern Grandfather to give his idea as well. He was more of thinking that he would tell him not to mingle with the low-class people. As opposed to his thoughts, his Grandfather advised to set out a romantic confession and it might just be what he needed. He never thought his old man had that in him.

With that answer, he gave out a genuine smile-one that everyone hadn't seen from him over the past years. Then on did they realize that their little brat was hit by Cupid's arrow right through the heart. So, with all the help they can give, they set out the perfect idea for a confession for their little boy.

. . . . .

It was time for Misaki's night shift today. Her job wasn't to hand out balloons to children anymore. In place of that, she was to give the balloons to lovers dating by the river under the stars. This time, she wasn't shouting. Instead, she was as quiet as ever somehow feeling jealous of how they managed to find true love and yet here she was, alone, giving out balloons.

It was already dark and after doing her job at a certain place near the river, she decided to remove her headdress and take a walk. She strolled along the riverside when her eyes caught the sight of a painting. It wasn't just an ordinary painting. It was a painting of her sitting on her secret hideout. It showed her relaxing under the Sakura tree.

_A work of a stalker?_

She walked over to it and stopped on her tracks when she was already in front of it. She studied the little piece of art it didn't fail to amaze her. It was very detailed-from the maid outfit to the way her hair falls on her back. Judging from the looks of it, the one who made it had been observing her for quite some time. She reached out a hand to touch it but stopped when she heard a faint whistle coming from behind.

The confused girl turned a hundred and eighty degrees and came face to face with a mascot of a boy with a gigantic head like hers. He was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt matched with black pants. On the mascot's face was a huge grin and big and bubbly eyes somehow also similar to hers.

_What's happening?_

She gave out a puzzled face at the mascot that was nonchalantly standing in front of her saying nothing and with both of his hands on his pocket.

_Is this a part of some gag show?_

She was caught off guard when the mascot turned around showing a heart plastered on his shirt. She couldn't help but smile at his gesture even when she doesn't understand a thing. He again turned around and faced her one more time before removing his headdress.

She came face to face with a blonde guy with piercing emerald-colored eyes that are staring right at her causing her to blush madly. Still surprised by what's happening she found herself glued to the ground-unable to back away as he was slowly approaching her. It's like his eyes were causing her to stay in place.

* * *

"Hi," he managed to blurt out once he was already only inches away from her. He was thankful she didn't run away. He patiently waited for her to reply for he knows she's still letting everything that's happening to sink into her mind. After a short moment of silence, she managed to respond.

"What kind of madness is this?"

He couldn't help but laugh at her frankness and be dazzled by the look her hazel eyes are giving him.

"Is this some kind of show?" she questioned and placed her hands on her hips.

"No," he answered with an amused tone. This girl sure is interesting. Behind her innocent looks lies a feisty attitude.

"Then what do you call all of this?"

"A confession?" He wasn't really sure himself as to what he was doing. All he knows is that he wants to talk to her and tell her what he feels.

"You're asking me?"

"No. I mean this is a confession," he made clear.

"A confession of what?"

"Love."

She snickered at his straightforwardness and took a step closer to him.

"You're crazy."

"I know."

* * *

Never was it in his mind that his Grandfather's plan would work.

"Hey, Takumi."

"Hmmm?"

It's already been a year and they were walking with his fingers clasped to hers as they made their way along the riverside where he first met her with matching feet.

"Summer's coming."

"Yeah. So?"

"There would be rain. We can't have fun like this anymore for the flowers wouldn't be as blooming as today is," she stated in a sad tone. I looked at her and give her a reassuring smile before answering. "Then we'll find a way to still have fun in the rain."

"How?"

"We'll walk with each other only looking at the rainbow."

She gave me one of those smiles that brighten the whole world. It was the kind of smile that's perfect for this season. Then, we continued our walk.

"What if autumn passes and winter comes? What will happen then?" she asked out of the blue.

"We'll still be walking together feeling the warmth coming from each other's hands as we walk hand-in-hand to some destination."

Again, she gave me a smile and stopped walking causing me to halt as well. She stood in front of me and brought our lips together for a soft kiss.

"Just how great is that love of yours, Usui Takumi? You're uttering mushy stuffs."

"Greater than you can ever imagine," he replied and pulled her in for another kiss.

Unlike the secrets of the season: repeating come and go, their love never changes.

'_You're the shining lights that brought hope to my exhausting world,' _she once quoted to him.

'_And you are the only person that made me feel like every day is a Spring day as long as we're walking with your hands holding mine, never letting go," he retorted. _

Together with her, every day they walked their journey along the path of blooming flowers while listening to the sound of Spring even when the sun shines so hot above them indicating summer or when leaves fell off from trees showing fall or when snowflakes cascades from the sky hinting winter.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please leave your comments about this story by reviewing. It would be well appreciated. Also, please do read my multi-chaptered story entitled 'Girl Meets Boy'. It's a romantic comedy kind of story but still about Misaki and Usui. Now, don't forget to review


End file.
